


Musings Of A Bed In The Infirmary

by FalconHorus



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 beds, 4 occupants, 4 reports</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings Of A Bed In The Infirmary

**Author's Note:**

> First published in 2002, now updated and published here for anyone's enjoyment. Don't expect serious business. It's four beds talking about the people who occupy them the most a.k.a. the members of SG1.
> 
> Spoiler: Meridian, In the Line of Duty, Entity, 2001, Solitude, Deadman Switch

Doctor Daniel Jackson's Bed

It's been a few weeks now but it still feels like yesterday. I feel empty, and alone. Whenever people see me they stop and fall silent. They stop talking and think about him. Whenever SG-1 are passing by they come closer and sometimes they even touch my soft blankets. They think about him. I don't think they mourn him because he's not really dead. They just miss him, a lot.

The Colonel sometimes visits the infirmary for no reason but I know better. I know what he's really doing there. He comes to see me. Sometimes he talks to me too. I think it's funny when he curses Jonas for doing something wrong on one of their missions. Jonas replaced Daniel in SG-1, but it will never be the same again. He knows that, and somehow I know it too. Jack keeps me in the loop about those things, you know.

The Major is another case. She occasionally visits me. I think she likes to be in his office, something I never had the chance to see. I remember her talking to Daniel. It was a very emotional monologue. It still makes my iron go weak. God, I miss him!

And then there's Teal'c. Whenever he's in the infirmary he stops by my side, remembers his friend and continues his way. I like him. So respectful and all. He's a really great guy.

Jonas, however, he never comes to see me. I think he kind of blames himself for what happened to Daniel. I can't blame him. But it would be nice to meet him, though.

General Hammond only sees me when he visits the infirmary to look at an injured team. But whenever he passes me, I smile because he smiles too, and then I know that he's thinking of all the times the funny archaeologist spent lying under my sheets.

But there's one person who misses him more than anything. I had noticed it when he was still among us, and it's still there. And believe me when I say that I've seen things no one else ever saw. I know secrets that should never be revealed to the light of day. When she's alone in her infirmary she comes to me and touches my soft sheets. Every time I can see tears in her eyes which she always quickly dries when someone else enters. It all started or more accurately moved quicker when Cassandra, her daughter, was sick.  
Sometimes when she has to stay on the base she crawls into me and I keep her warm while she cries herself to sleep. Gets to me every single time.

I miss him too. He was so cute and his butt... oh my! But this is not the right time to talk about that.

I had been his bed since the first day he arrived in this infirmary, and I stayed his bed until the day he ascended. I always will be his bed. Every time someone else lays between my sheets they'll tell him or her - _hey, that was Dr. Daniel Jackson's bed!_ \- and I know that they will smile and think of him in his good ol' days.

==//==

Major Sam Carter's Bed

Hello, I'm a bed in the infirmary but not just any bed. I am the personal bed of Major Samantha Carter. You're probably thinking – _what the hell?!?_ – I know that’s what you’re thinking right now. Don’t deny it.

Anyway, the last time she was here, was when they met the Aschen. Bad persons those Aschen! She just had a dislocated shoulder. I took good care of her when she was lying between my sheets. I always do. That's my job, keeping her warm and comfortable. Dr. Fraiser, my big boss, is the one who takes care of the rest.

There were also times that I almost lost her. I still feel shaky just by thinking about them. Like the time she unintentionally blended with Jolinar of Malkshur. It almost got her killed. But thankfully, my boss knows her job well and with a little help from Jolinar they were able to save my occupant.  
I've heard a lot about these Tok'ra and I must say that Jolinar is always going to be my favorite. She wasn't selfish. She gave life to a person she thought could save hers. But still, it wasn't a nice experience. It took Sam quite a while to get back to her normal self. I think she kind of went through an identity crisis. Not even Cassandra could penetrate the wall she had build around herself. And that basically is a sign that not all is well because I know that those two have something special. And there were of course her team members. They had a hard time too seeing one of their own suffer so much. In the end it turned out okay for all of them but I will never forget those painful moments.

Or the time when this alien-entity took over her body. Just awful! Her entire consciousness transferred into a computer and back into her body. By the way, that was an idea of my big boss. It was horrible. She was in this vegetative state. Sammie has this thing in her living will that she doesn't want to be kept alive in such a state. I can't blame her for having it. I couldn't live like that either. But then again, I'm just some blankets and some iron. They would just get rid of me if I would be in no state anymore of carrying a sick or wounded person. If you know what I mean, and I'm sure you do.

I remember Jack too. He felt so guilty. After all it was he who fired the second zat blast, but he didn’t have another choice. It was the entity and not Sam. I remember him sitting next to me, looking at his 2IC hoping for a miracle. He was so happy to see her 'alive' again. He really likes his Major. I can tell they have a special connection. They all have, for that matter.

SG-1 is definitely my favorite team. Not just because Sam is a member. They just are ... okay yes, I admit Sam’s a big part why I like them. Fine, I’ll admit it.

==//==

\- _Oh, for cryin' out loud!_ -

What's the nurse doing to me this time? It's always the same thing. They always need to put the sheets right whenever they pass by.

\- _They’re fine. Leave it!_ -

I should maybe start by introducing me otherwise this may all sound a little confusing perhaps.

I am the personal bed of Colonel Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill, with 2 L's. The other guy with 1 L was rather annoying to me. I didn't like him that much. But Jack - Jack's my man! According to my boss he's a real pain-in-the-ass, and well, just for once, I have to admit she's right. I can't remember a time he didn't complain about being held up in the infirmary, even when he was seriously injured.

The Colonel has gone through a lot in his life but I'm there for him when he needs me, for better or for worse. He hasn't really been injured that many times. Mostly it's just a concussion or a dislocated shoulder or something else like that. But there was this one time he really scared the hell out of my iron.

They, I mean SG-1, went on a regular mission but it did not end well for two members of the team. Actually, come to think if it, almost all of their missions go wrong one way or another. Anyway, when they returned home, Jack and Carter were sent flying through another Gate and ended up stranded in Antarctica. I've got a cousin who's a member of this tent-community and he told me that it's mighty cold out there. I start shivering just thinking about that cold place.  
Anyway, by the time they found my Colonel and Carter they were like two popsicles. Oh, Jack looked really bad when he was put under my sheets. He had a broken leg, broken ribs and a pierced lung, and a whole lot of bruises and scratches. He was in really bad shape. I kept him warm under my sheets but I still felt him shiver. Not that I wasn't trying hard enough but the fever raged through his body. I think that if the rescue-team had been there too late, I mean a few hours later, then all they would have found were two dead frozen popsicles. I'd rather not think about that option!

Oh … look! There he is … my man!

\- _Hey Jack, how was the mission? Seen any trees?_ -

Well, I have to leave you guys, duty's calling! Post-mission exam! Could be quite interesting! But feel free to come by any time! I always have something to say or I could tell you about the one time when Jack and C… No wait, that’s a secret I can’t reveal that. Bye now!

==//==

Tec'ma'te friends!

Hello, I am Teal'c's bed. Well, I'm not really his personal bed seeing as how Junior, the Goa’uld larvae, takes care of him most of the time anyway. It makes sure my favorite Jaffa stays healthy. But Junior can't always keep him in good shape and that's when I take over the job. Well, it's not me who cures him but I make sure that he stays warm. So, whenever Junior needs a little help he can count on me and my boss! And that makes me damn proud too.

Sometimes, however, I get jealous with the other beds. Then again they don’t get to have much free time, as they don’t have Junior working with them to keep the occupant in good shape and health, right.

At first I thought he was a freaky alien. He can still be weird but now I like him more and more.

You probably wonder how I can be so fond of the former First Prime of Apophis to begin with. I wasn't always that fond of Teal'c and Junior. I, too, heard of the sometimes gruesome things he did as First Prime but luckily for me and us, he changed sides. He became one of the good guys, and I can’t deny access to the good guys, now can I.

Like all the other beds I too picked up a few of my owner's habits. You look a little confused there, they probably didn’t mention that. They rarely do; thinks it makes them look all funny. But let me tell you that we do in fact pick up quirks and habits.

For example, and I warn you not to drink or eat when reading this, Daniel’s bed has developed an allergy to flowers. Have you heard of anything like that? Its iron goes all rusty when it’s near a flower. Sam’s bed is talking techno all day and night, yapping on about iron and trinium, aluminum, naquadah... I can assure you after a while you just want it to shup up. Jack’s bed’s always harassing the nurses, rumpling the sheets, pulling them loose, bringing chaos to order. And I, I may have picked up some Jaffa and Goa’uld habits. I sometimes cry out ‘Kree!’ for no other reason than to scare the living iron out of the other beds here in the infirmary. They hate me for it. I once tried kel-no-reem but apparently the candles are mandatory for it to work. Who knew?


End file.
